Walking Behind Enemy Lines
by magret7
Summary: Well inspired by Demi's song Walking behind Enemy lines.
1. The unknown Bet

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfic. So be nice. I just got this idea while listening to the song Walking behind enemy lines by Demi Lavato. Although I should be studying for finals. Well So ya. Lets stop the chit chat and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Very sorry. If I did... Well that's another story. **

* * *

**Walking behind enemy lines **

**Sonny's Point Of View**

It was another normal day at Condor Studios when I bumped into Chad. I was just going to grab another fro yo for my self, and then work on this sketch that I was writing.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to annoy you even more."

"Really Chad, really? It just seems as if you were following me."

"Why would I follow you?"

"Just get out of my way will you. I have better things to do." I was really annoyed right now.

"Like what?"

"Inviting you over to Mac Falls."

"Why would I come over to your set? Wait lemme guess, you want me to rob you again?"

"No, I Chad Dylan Copper is making you guest star next week. Remember our deal?"

"What deal? I made no agreements with you before."

"Well now we have."

I just realized that I wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. I was in front of the door to Stage 2. Just then I stopped.

"Chad I really can't. It getting late. I I I .." Oh god why cant I think of an excuse.

"Your scared?"

"I'm not scared. I just realized that I still haven't finished writing these sketches. And I need to show them to my friends by tomorrow."

"Lemme see that."

Ten seconds later…

"This is you sketch. This. You've got to be kidding me. It's not even funny."

"Well if you think you can improve it go ahead. As long as CDC the worst actor of our generation get it done by tomorrow morning."

"Good I will. And I am so the best actor of our generation"

"Good."

"Good"

" Fine"

"Fine."

"Are we done here?"

"I think we are." I said as I left.

**Later that night**

I was writing a song. So far all I've got is:

_And I feel__  
__I fell a deep connection__  
__And I think__  
__That we might be on to something__  
__noo__  
__And I know its something special__  
__Seeing you here, is not coincedetial__  
__Mmm_

Well this is nice. Oh God. I can't trust him to finish this sketch. I'll just think of something quickly.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Do you have any ideas? **

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I know you what to. That button is calling you. **

**Ring Ring Ring **

**Who is it?**

**Its me the Review button.**

**What do you what?**

**Review this story **


	2. Interview

**Heyyyyyyyyyy I know I'm quick. I gave up studying for finals. So I'm posting this up today. **

**Well the usual Disclaimer I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Although I wish i did. **

* * *

**Sonny's Point of View**

Well I need a good idea. A funny one at that too. For now its bed time. I fell asleep before I can think of something.

**Chad's Point of View**

Gosh what did I just get myself into. Sonny just left me with some sheets of paper.

_Flash back _

"_I'm not scared. I just realized that I still haven't finished writing these sketches. And I need to show them to my friends by tomorrow." _

"_Lemme see that."_

_Ten seconds later…_

"_This is you sketch. This. You've got to be kidding me. It's not even funny."_

"_Well if you think you can improve it go ahead. As long as CDC the worst actor of our generation get it done by tomorrow morning."_

"_Good I will. And I am so the best actor of our generation"_

"_Good."_

"_Good"_

" _Fine"_

"_Fine."_

"_Are we done here?"_

"_I think we are." And then Sonny left. _

Well I'll think of something_. _Oh yes my sister was watching something the other night and she was laughing. I'll just use that. Except with a twist. I'll make her want me to guest star so that then she'll guest star. Why do I want her to guest star is a big question. Its not as if I have a crush on her or something. But she's really something. She's the only person who makes me want to do things that I would have never done before. She made me be a more better Chad. I want to be Chad Dylan Copper again.

After I was done writing her sketch, I decided to send her a text telling her that I was done.

_**Hey Sonny, I'm done writing your sketch. **_There I sent it.

Not five minutes later did my cell start playing the song La La Land. When I answered the phone I just regretted it.

"Why did you wake me up at three in the morning, and you actually made your first dramatic comedy sketch?!"

She doesn't seem too happy that I finished … her story… and woke her up…

"Sonny I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Wow you actually apologized? This is new."

"Like I told you I have my moments."

"Yes you do and go back to sleep."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Good night."

**The next morning**

**Sonny's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning, and rushed to Condor studios.

"Soonnyy!!!"

Just before my eyes was the evil little girl. The big mans daughter. The daughter of the man who could cancel our show.

"Dakota! Its nice to see you." I lied

I don't think she bought it. Instead she hands me a single DVD and drags me to the prop room. What I didn't expect was the entire cast of So Random, and the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls tied up. Grady, Twani, and Nico were on the sofa. Zora was taped to the wall. Portlyn and Devon and Chloe were on the slide.

"Evil." Said Zora

"Well as you can see. I'm the girl that is meant for Chad. His sole mate, his other half. But someone here is in my way." The little child said.

Wow. This girl defiantly loves Chad. I'd laugh id Chad starts to date Dakota.

"But I will not let that happen. Will it Sonny?" she continued.

"Sonny?" everyone exclaimed.

"Why me?" I wined.

"Let me show you this video."

_Sonny: I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!_

_Chad: Yeah, the guy's a jerk. I can't believe I read that book for nothing._

_Sonny: You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets, and I think that we should probably do the same thing._

_Chad: Okay fine, I didn't read the book! (Sonny looks at him) Wha-oh no, you were talking about the us, (Sonny nods) yeah, we don't have secrets!....Do we?_

_Sonny: Uh-I don't know, do we?_

_(Sonny and Chad on the monitor)_

_Sonny: I mean, what if it's something like us, liking each other..._

_Chad: Yeah, I mean don't really wanna talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience._

_Sonny: Yeah, yeah yeah right, I mean especially feelings we've never talked about before._

_Chad: Yeah..you have feelings?_

_Sonny: Do you have feelings?_

_Chad: I-I mean since you're really asking...it's just two of us...._

_Sonny: Right! I mean this time there's no cameras or anything._

_Chad: Yeah, I really...I just...._

_Sonny: No, listen. It's what I'm here for. (Chad smiles at her) You go first!_

_Chad: No you go first._

_Sonny: No you g- ok same time._

_Chad: Yeah._

_Sonny: One... two..._

_Chad: I was gonna say that yeah, um, 2 and a half?_

It was the video that got captured by that Gilroy Smith.

"Whoa! " Just then Chad comes in.

(_Tanwi turns off camera)_

_Tawni: ( after she steals Gilroy's remote) It's time for Tawni Talk! Have a seat!_

_(Gilroy sits down.)_

_Gilroy: The camera's over there._

_Tawni: Hey America!_

_(Gilroy takes back remote and turns on camera.)_

_Sonny: (on monitor) That was so much easier to say than I thought it would be._

_(Gilroy screams)_

_Gilroy: What was easy? What did they say?! I almost had them!_

_Tawni: Gotcha_

"Well as you can see. Sonny, Chad, I forbid you to see each other ever. Or else. I will get daddy to cancel both of your shows." Dakota said as she left.

Immediately I went to go help my cast members get out when I realized that I was taped to the floor. Whereas Chad freed his cast members, and ditched us saying Peace out suckers.

Nico who was in the middle of the sofa slipped under the rope, and freed us all. The moment I was free, I went to Chad's dressing room to get my sketch.

_Well I've been walking (walking)__  
__Behind enemy lines__  
__And I've been fighting, (fighting) from the other side__  
__I've been saying, (saying),__  
__I won't fall this time__  
__Bur now I'm walking, (walking) within enemy lines_

_Oohh_

_

* * *

  
_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**The little green button is calling you.**


	3. What to do?

. Hey

**I'm so sorry about the delay. I had Exams, new classes. And I didn't get much time to write. Besides I for got my idea for this story. I prefer to read than write. Well GIVE ME IDEAS!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. yet. I will though**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok this is awkward. Really awkward. I go to Chuckle City to give Sonny her stupid script, and instead I find my cast all tied up. And what made my situation the worst was because Dora, no Day something. It's Dakota. Ya that's her name. She had that stupid video from that talk show. It was so embarrassing. She has no rights to blackmail CDC like that. No one tells CDC to stop talking to Sonny. Talking to Sonny makes my day real. And if I can't talk to Sonny, I can't tell her my bet. Wait a second what is the bet? Oh ya. I'll just use that bet from when I guest stared. _

_Although I do feel sorry for Sonny. I just left her tied up. I really should of helped her. Gosh here I am in my dressing room writing in this diary. And guess what I actually wrote the script for no damn reason. It was about this person who works as a cashier and and says check it out. Then Sonny's character gets all worked up while her partner slacks of. After a while I come in and ask Sonny for a Kiss, and she gives it to me._

_Well I'm going to talk to Portlyn about this. _

_Yours truly,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Later that day in the Cafeteria

"Hey Portlyn. Can I talk to you?"

She was about to open her mouth.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Hey what do you do if you are stuck? You feel as if you are being pulled by two completely different persons." I asked.

"You should" I cut her off here.

"I know what I'm going to do. Thanks Portlyn. I owe you. Pay for this will you."

She left to pay for my lunch.

I'm going to talk to Sonny. I don't care about what the brat wants to say. I will be myself.

**Sonny's Point of View**

This sucks. I need to write the stupid script in one hour. Why you ask? CHAD.

I actually depended on him to write the script. Hey guess what who cares about what Dakota says. I'll get my script from Chad. He did it. He caused this problem. He'll solve it.

For now I'll write my song.

_See I've been trying to be _

_Everything you weren't expecting_

_All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing_

_But I'm falling way to fast, _

_I just want this love to last_

_Forever (forever)_

_Everytime I feel this way_

_Oh something's changed_

_For the better (ooh)_

_And I've been walking (walking)_

_Behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting, (fighting) from the other side_

_I've been saying, (saying),_

_I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walking, (walking) within enemy lines_

_

* * *

_

**Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and GIVE MY IDEA'S. ESPECIALLY FOR THE SCRIPT. **

**Well hope you review. The quicker and more the reviews (with nice ideas) the quicker the Chapters. **

**Love you all. Keep Earth Clean.**


	4. Mission get Script Chad?

**Hey Guys I jut decided topost this. Once I start writing, I can't stop. Although it may not make sence often. **

**Well the usual disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

Sonny's Point of View

Well here I am. Sneaking into Chad's dressing room. He was no where to be found. So I decided to look for it. Well I don't have much time. So I better hurry. His dressing room was all blue. Different shades of Blue. One wall was the exact same shade of his eyes.

They were the exact same shade that I actually got lost in them. Not that I get lost in them. Its just that they were… I just can't explain it. It's as if every time I look into his eyes. I don't see CDC. Instead I see Chad. Just Chad. And no one else. I don't know. Every since I told him my feelings, he didn't look t me the same way he would usually look at me.

Sonny stop it. You're on a mission. Get my script. Well I can't really trust him. Yes he can write a screen play, but can he write a comedy.

As I looked through Chad's bookshelf. Yes he had a collection of books in his dressing room. I realized that he lied to me. He did have the book: Pride and Prejudice. Well well well. Is he going to get it. Then I went on to his dressing table. And I saw a sheet of paper that said SO RANDOM. But it was inside a book. In this case, I'll just take the blue note book, and my script. The door knob started to turn. I didn't know where to go so I just ran into the closet.

Oh shit I dropped my song book. What if he finds it. I just dropped down to look through the small space between the floor and the door. My song book was just inches away from the door.

Ok calm down Sonny. No one will find out. Just then the most amazing thing happened. Chad was playing the guitar. It was so sweet.

_Oh Oh, yeah,_

_Oh Oh, yeah,_

_Oh Oh, yeah,_

_Oh Oh_

_Every girl every boy_

_They got your posters on their wall,_

_Yeah._

_Photographs, autographs_

_The minute you step out the door_

_You will need the applause_

_Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes_

_Tryig to make a dollar_

_Wanna be you,_

_When they see you,_

_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood Blvd_

_Heard the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah._

_Starstruck!_

_Prepare to get_

_Starstruck!_

_Oh yeah_

_Climbing life, lookin' fly_

_Perfect smiles,_

_On the way to the limousine_

_Yeah_

_Everywhere first in line, VIP,_

_Hanging out with celebrities_

_Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls,_

_They wanna date ya_

_Trying to make you holler_

_Holler_

_Wanna be you,_

_When they see you,_

_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood blvd_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck!_

_Prepare to get._

_Starstruck!_

_Oh right_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh Oh_

_Starstruck_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh Oh_

_Yeah_

_As soon as you move_

_They gonna talk about it._

_In the pic or the news_

_They gonna talk about it._

_'Cause your on the A-list_

_You better believe it,_

_You better believe it._

_Yeah_

_Whatever you do_

_(Whatever you do)_

_Doesn't matter if is true_

_'Cause your on the top 5_

_And nothing can stop ya_

_And nothing can stop ya!_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_(Whoa Oh Oh)_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood Blvd_

_Heard the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck!_

_Camera flashes,_

_Cover of magazines_

_Oh Oh_

_Starstruck!_

_Designer sunglasses,_

_Livin' the dream as a teen,_

_All the fancy cars,_

_Hollywood blvd_

_Heard the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck!_

_Prepare to get._

_Starstruck!_

_Oh yeah _

"Well this is life. Nothing more. Nothing less. I just want a normal life." Chad said. An I agree with him.

And with that he headed towards the closet. I was in the closet. Crap. Then he bent down, and picked up my song book. Wait he can't have that. And then he left looking at my book. Great. Life sucks. I know it does. Because it just does.

Five minutes after he left, I left to go see my cast mates for lunch. And I just had to read it during our meeting. On the Brightside, its meatball Monday.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU. CLICK IT. I KNOW YOU WANT TO. ITS TEMPTING ISN'T IT.**


	5. Allison? Love?

**Hey guys. Sorry i'm late, well I want to dedicate this chapter to:**

a gril crazy for cheese,

cocosunshine23

liv10rox

Dakota Lovato

fanofSWAC205

Olivia

**For being my very first reviewers. **

**Um... Oh ya the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!**

* * *

Chad's Point of View

Why was Sonny's book in my room? I know its Sonny's because it clearly say's _Sonny's Song book" _What a cheesy title. Well I have to go back to rehearsal. We're shooting our Spring Break episode. It's about me, and, and...

Oh My Gosh I don't even know my own show. I guess that's what happens when you're on a show that's total drama.

While I was walking towards the set, I bumped into Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?"

"Oh I think you know what's up. Now give me my book."

"What book? I don't have your book."

"Oh don't play around with me." Just as she said it Tammy came calling for Sonny.

"Sonny, what are you doing? Dakota will cancel our show if you don't get away from here. She probably has cameras all over this place.

"Twani, I need my book." Sonny whined. What a baby.

"Well that's not as important as getting fired!"

With that the two left. Well it was more of Tammy pulling Sonny while Sonny protested. Hey I wonder what's in here anyways.

Just as I opened it, a sheet of paper fell out.

_And I feel_

_I fell a deep connection_

_And I think_

_That we might be on to something_

_noo_

_And I know its something special_

_Seeing you here, is not coincedetial_

_Mmm_

_Well I've been walking (walking)_

_Behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting, (fighting) from the other side_

_I've been saying, (saying),_

_I won't fall this time_

_Bur now I'm walking, (walking) within enemy lines_

_Oohh_

_Oooh_

_See I've been trying to be _

_Everything you weren't expecting_

_All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing_

_But I'm falling way to fast, _

_I just want this love to last_

_Forever (forever)_

_Everytime I feel this way_

_Oh something's changed_

_For the better (ooh)_

_And I've been walking (walking)_

_Behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting, (fighting) from the other side_

_I've been saying, (saying),_

_I won't fall this time_

_Bur now I'm walking, (walking) within enemy lines_

Wow this is a really nice song. I wonder what she's talking about though.

As I was going through her book I realized that it seemed more of a diary than a book filled with songs. So I decided to choose a favorite song. It was titled La La Land. So I decided to play it on my guitar.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight) _

At the bottom it said.

_Saturday June 14, 2009_

_Dear song book, hey I hope you liked your new song. It just reminded me of this. The big changes. From being the dorky girl in Wisconsin to being a star on So Random. Finding my second true love. Well that is if he ever likes me. All we ever do is bicker day in and day out. Well that will change one day. Well hopefully. I don't think my heart could ever be strong enough to go through another heart break. _

_Love Allison. _

Heart break? When did she ever fall in love? Aren't I her first love? Well I should. And why does she sign this as Allison. And where did I hear this song before. So I decided to Google it. WOW 87,100,000 hits. Wait she's a singer? Since when? I though she was new to Hollywood?

* * *

**Well are you ready for Family Day???? I am. Sleeping in. **

**Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS**


	6. Script

**Hey thanks for everything, your support... ect ect. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

**Sonny's Point of View**

Well. This is it. The time that I show every one Chad's sketch.

"Sonny. So what sketch is it this time?" Twani asked.

"Um… It's a surprise." Ok here it is. Okay. I think we're going to do this differently. We are going to read our lines."

_Tammy: Check it out! I'm at the beach._

_Sonny: Check it out! Me too. _

_Tammy: Check it out that hot life guard._

_Sonny: Check me out. Asking out that guy. _

_Tammy: Check it out! Girls don't ask girls out. _

_Sonny: Check it out! That's so sexist. _

_Tammy: Check it out! Im going to talk to hot guy. _

_Run towards Rainy. _

_Tammy: Check it out! He's asleep._

_Sonny: Check out hottie at six o' clock._

_Tammy: Check it out! You need a life. _

_Sonny: Check it out Cloudy is asleep._

_Tammy; Check it out! Hippie is tanning._

_Chad Dylan Cooper walks towards Sonny. _

_Sonny: Check it out! He's coming this way._

_Tammy: Check it out! Is my hair okay?_

_Sonny: Check it out! I'm leaving._

_Tammy: Check it out! You're leaving. Wait don't go. He's a six pack._

_Sonny: Check it out! I'm staying._

_CDC: Hey, what's up?_

_Tammy: Check it out! He's speaking to me._

_Sonny: No he's speaking to me._

_Tammy: No me_

_CDC pulls Sonny in, and leans in for a kiss, giving Sonny a passionate kiss._

_Tammy: Talk about pushy._

_Sonny: Check it out! Hottie likes me._

_CDC: Check it out, I'm asking you out. Will you go out with me?_

_Sonny Yes!!!_

_Tammy: Check it out! Sonny's dating Mr. Pushy. _

"Um Sonny… Who's Tammy, Cloudy, and Rainy…"Grady asked

"And why does it say CDC pulls Sonny in, and leans in for a kiss, giving Sonny a passionate kiss." Nico asked.

"It is obvious that you didn't write the script." Zora complained. As I tried to eat the brown muck on my plate.

Tawni then says "Chad."

Then Nico "Chad."

Then Grady "Chad."

Then Chad "Randoms".

"Chad, can I talk to you for a moment. Personally?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Dakota comes in.

"Chaddy.. come have lunch with me. I'm sure we could have some privacy in the cafeteria." Dakota says in her fake voice as Chad follows her.

"Sonny. Sercisioly. What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself, ever since the interview with Gilroy Smith." Tawni asked.

"Tawni, I'd ratter I'd not talk about it. My life's a mess. I got into a stupid fight okay." After saying that Tawni dragged me out of the cafeteria, outside, then into her black convertible, and down the road.

* * *

**sorry I'm just a bit cranky, **

**well review and give me ideas**


	7. Where is it?

**Well here is chapter 7. Sorry if I'm uploading slow. Its just that I need idea's and i write without thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chad's Point of View

Well I had a horrible day today. I need to express my feeling. So I decided to go get my diary. But it was gone. Where the hell could it be?

After search – well dumping – out my dressing room, I just remember that I had found Sonny's song book in here. So I decided that Sonny had it. I went to go look for her.

"Hey Cloudy, and Rainy, did you see Sonny?"

What a bunch of douche bags. They don't even realize that they were talking to the greatest actor of our generation, without any respect. I need my respect you know. Yes I don't respect anyone, besides my mom, but I expect it in return. They just kept going on about Tawni and Sonny going out some where.

Great now Sonny's going to find out that I actually like her, like her. This just sucks. Well in this case it's actually fair to read her personal stuff.

_Friday October 16, 2009_

_Dear song book, hey its me Allison. I just don't know, Jake is haunting my dreams again. I can't help it. But on the bright side, today was a great day. I went out on a date with James Conroy to take my mind off Jake. Guess what it worked, that is until Twani and Chad came in ruining it. It turns out that Twani and James actually had something going on. _

_Love Allison. _

_Monday October 19, 2009_

_Dear Song book, it's me Allison. I went on a fake date with Chad the other day. I though that I would hate it, but I loved it. I was better than the fake date that I went awhile back. Stupid Jake slipped and fell on a stupid banana peel while looking at us. When our date was almost over I realized that even Chad was having a great time. Everyday, I could feel myself falling for him. Even when I hold back, I could feel the elastic band trying to break. _

_La di da, yeah_

_You fled from medication_

_Cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor_

_Who keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when_

_You're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me_

_Even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say_

_Made me fall harder each day_

_You're a train wreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, no, yeah_

_I shook your hand_

_And you pulled it right away, yeah_

_You asked me to dance_

_And instead I said no way_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try_

_And you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different_

_From the way I craved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say_

_You make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah_

_We were so different_

_But opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing_

_And I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine, oh_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_And now we're standing strong_

_The things you say_

_You make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, oh yeah_

_One more thing I thought I'd share_

_With someone special_

_I am falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it_

_And look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But with you, I'm in love_

No offence, but I didn't know Sonny felt this way towards me. I'm going to leave a note for her in here.

* * *

**Review please, and please give me ideas**


	8. Driving

**Sorry, this will be a quick short chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Dedicated to my best friend Candy**

* * *

**Tawni's Point of View**

What is wrong with Sonny? I have no idea. It's not like her to forget my name. Like who would. I'm Twani Hart for crying out loud. I'm pretty, and rich, and pretty. No one can forget me. Besides we have been driving for hours. Well I have. And all Sonny has been doing was crying. Sheesh this girl can cry.

_Ten minutes later_

Wait Chad wrote this script. Why would he even agree to write a sketch? Well I had to admit, it was pretty good. But I never knew he watches So Random.

"Hey Sonny, why did Chad write a sketch for us?"

**Sonny's Point of View**

Great the big scary question that I have tried to avoid. Well I can't hide anything from Twani. Might as well tell her.

"Twani, it's complicated. Promise me that you won't get mad at me?"

"Sonny, relax, I promise."

"The other day, I was over at the cafe, and Chad kind of tricked me. He wanted me to guest star at the falls, but I declined the invitation. So then he read the sketch, and told me that he could make a better one. And then it was our usual bickering. So the next day, Dakota came in, and you know what happens then. The rest you don't need to know."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Child when will you ever learn, you have feelings for the boy. And right now I want you to crush your dreams, he's not worth it. He is especially not worth our jobs, and our shows. You being caught with Chad will be the worst thing that will ever happen to you. Got that?"

"Ya I guess your right."

Right then one of my songs came up.

_I feel a separation coming on_

_'Cause I know you want to be moving on_

_I wish it would snow tonight_

_You'd pull me in, avoid a fight_

_'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_

_'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny_

_You kissed me with those open eyes_

_It says so much, it's no surprise to you_

_But I've got something left inside_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember, don't surrender_

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_

_'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice_

_Our hearts are both on overdrive_

_Come with me, let's run tonight_

_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember_

_I remember us together with a promise of forever_

_We can do this, fight the pressure_

_Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember, don't surrender_

I recorded these songs when I was back in Wisconsin, last month. It was one of my biggest hits. No one knows that it was me because I record them under Allison. Not many know that my actual name is Allison. And that is actually a good thing. I hate being the center of attention. That is Tawni's job.

Hmm I wonder if Twani actually likes this song.

"Do you like this song? I was just wondering."

"Do I like it? Yes. It's just so sweet. It just reminded me of you and Chad. It was just last December that you two told each other your feeling, and today, you will never be together. So its like reminding you to never forget what happened during our interview."

"Tawni, you're a genius. You actually got the reason that this song was written for."

"How would you know? Your not Allison."

"Things have happened, and now Chad will find out things that he shouldn't. Before anything happens, I want you to be the first person to know. Okay?"

"Sonny you can tell me any thing. Here we are. At Mac Donald's. It's not good for your health, or your figure, but right now its worth it. After this, we're going to Dairy Queen's.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you. **


	9. Sonny's Truth

**Chapter 9 **

**Sonny's Point of view **

Oh my Gosh, I can't believe that I'm actually at Mac Donald's. I haven't been here for a long time. I can't tell Tawni here. It's way too public.

"Umm.. Twani, can we go some where more private? Well I hear that you have a Spa in your house. Why don't we go there?"

"Sure. I guess so. But I advise you. My house isn't as pretty as it usually is. My mom just fired the maid yesterday so my room is a mess."

_30 minutes later _

**My Point of View (A/N: I wanted to try something new. Bear with me)**

When Sonny stepped foot into Twani's house, she was surprised. The front of the house wasn't pick or gold. The walls were baby yellow, and beautiful. It wasn't too big, or too small. I'd say around 5000 square feet. The house was spacious and colourful. Perfect for inspiration. In their back yard was a beach. The living room was a classic with various furniture designs. When I went upstairs to her bedroom, I was amazed. It was actually clean. The walls were a pastel pink. With brown, green, orange stripes, and circles. In one corner were an easel and paint. She was working on a master piece apparently. By her bedside was a bookshelf with many great books such as _The Awakening, The House of Night Series, Twilight, To Kill A Mockingbird, Fruits Basket, Dear John, The Note Book, _and many more. On the other side were magazines, and her laptop. There was also a balcony with a great view of the beach. Her closet was huge. I bet my room is bigger than her closet. The washroom was even bigger. Words can not even describe it.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I decided to turn on the radio.

_girl,just let me be there for you any time , you're so fine_

_for you i'd tie the longest line , you're so fine_

…_._

_i'll be your sunshine , my girl_

_i'll be your sunshine_

_you can be mine_

_you'll be my windshine_

_i got the rhyme_

_we'll have a good time_

_make up your mind_

_come to me girl, you're so fine .._

_girl,just let me be there for you any time , you're so fine_

_for you i'd tie the longest line , you're so fine_

…_._

_i'll be your sunshine , my girl_

I recognised the song right away it was so Fine by Sean Paul. I just decided to ignore it. It wasn't bothering me or anything.

"Sonny, why are we here?"

In return, I replied "Well, promise me that you won't tell anyone. But I'm Allison. I don't want anyone to know, because I like to do things my way, and I have been doing this for over two years, so I decided to take a break from singing. And I wanted to tell you because I think Chad found out, and I don't know what to do because of the little bitch."

"How does Chad know if I'm the first person you told was me? And I promise I wont tell."

"Well remember that Chad wrote our script, I kinda dropped my song book in his room, and I didn't have time to get it back. Its just complicated. Life's complicated."


	10. Nico the investigator

**Hey Sorry for the late update. Its just that i have so many things going on. Competitions, Piano, Social problems, library, and such. **

**Its just so hard to deal with it. **

**I will try to update atleast every week or every other week. So be paticent. **

**people i need ideas so message me, and check out my poll. **

**Well the usual: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

Chad's Point of View

Wow. Words can not even describe what I was reading. Sonny was famous way before she came on to So Random. That could explain her guitar, and music notes. Well I'll just leave a random note. She will never know that it was me who would write in her silly note book.

**Nico's Point of View**

Well today was an awkward day. Let me tell you that. So I decided to go ask Chad what was going on. Well I decided that Grady would come also. But he was _Busy_. What kind of friend would not even come with me into enemy territory?

_5 minutes later, inside Chad's Dylan Pooper's closet._

Chad was writing in a book. Chad he has been writing in it for over an hour now. And apparently the book clearly said Allison's Song book. That name sounded familiar. Oh my gosh. Sonny's first legal name is Allison. Now why would Chad have Sonny's book…

I wonder if Sonny knows about this. I quickly texted Zora to get me out of here. Zora came here within 2 minutes.

"How did you come here so fast?"

"Well you know me. I have my own ways." Was her reply. And surprisingly, I was cool with that.

"Hey Zora, have you ever heard of a person named Allison?"

"Well there is Sonny, and my ex boyfriend did mention the name Allison the singer from Wisconsin several times. What a douche bag. He was practically stalking her!"

"Isn't Sonny from Wisconsin? And Chad does have a book that said Allison's Song book."

Right then my cell rang. It was Grady sending me a text.

_Hey Nico, guess what! There is a cheese factory in downtown, and there was this thing about Sonny going on. Wonder what that must be. Twani is also in trouble._

* * *

**What will happen??? Who knows its up to you and mostly me. **

**people i need ideas so message me, and check out my poll. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!!! Well here is the next chapter. I promise you that there will be a surprise for the next chapter. And I dedicate this chapter to my friends who have supported me, and to Liv10Rox for reviewing often. Happy March Break guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chad's Point of View**

So far I think I have left over twenty five notes in there. Well I didn't want to ruin her book so I put it on little post its. Her yellow notebook is really blue now. And it is revenge for taking mine. Hopefully I could see her tomorrow. And give it to her.

I really do feel sorry for her. She went though a lot back in Wisconsin.

* * *

_At Chad's house_

When I got home, I could smell my mom making fried noodles. I hate that stuff. Why doesn't mom ever love me? She cares for me and every thing. But when it comes to food. It's totally different. What she makes is not even close to noodles. It is 75% vegetables, 5% meat of any kind, and 20% noodles. It makes no sense. And to top it off the food is tasteless. I mean really. We live in this huge mansion where we have maids to clean up the house except for my room, and my mom's room, but we can't hire a cook that'll make up some gourmet food. I guess this is another 2 meal days. I'm going to die soon of starvation.

I went to the kitchen, hugged my mom, and ran to my bedroom, crawled into my bed, and started to read her diary.

_I know a guy_

_He puts the color inside of my world_

_But he's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on his steps with my heart in my hand_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too (x3) _

_Dear Diary,_

_My dad left me and my mom yesterday. I can't believe he would even do that. He left without a single word. I feel even sorry for my mom. We are going to sell the house and the animals to Aunt Pearl, and I am going to accept the offer that I got from So Random. Well that's it for now. Goodbye house and my life. _

Just then my mom came in.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Ya mom. Everything is good. Just reading this book."

"Well it seems to me that today wasn't any better than yesterday. What did she do to you this time. Or should I say what you did to her."

"Well it's nothing what me or what she did. It's what Dakota did."

"Wait Dakota is Condor's son? Right."

"No it's a girl. Any ways she's threathing me, and Sonny not to see each other. Or I'm out of a job. And then I found her diary in my room, and mine went missing. And I'm really confused. It's just that I was ready to read random garbage, but then I learned that life isn't as easy as hers was. Her dad left her just a year ago just before she came here. She fell in love but then she found out that she was cheated on. Then she fell for me. Also, she's the Allison. The singer from Wisconsin. But then I don't know what to say about this. Mommy I don't know what to do. I just want to talk to Sonny. But then she went out, and her cell is turned off. What should I do?"

"Well Chad, why don't you sleep for now, and talk to her first thing tomorrow morning."

And with that my mom left me. I decided to go and sleep. I clapped my hands, and the lights automatically turned off.

* * *

**Well REVIEW. But then i will promise you a romantic chapter next week. Love you all. **


	12. VERY DEPRESSING AUTHOR'S NOTE

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHORS NOTE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS, BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE. I REALLY AM. It IS CLEARLY NOTMY FAULT. I JUST HATE SCHOOL!!!! (WELL DON'T WE ALL.) WELL MY PARENTS FAOUND ABOUT PARENT TEACHER INTERVIEWS, AND SOME HOW MY TEACHERS TOLD MY PARENTS THAT I DON'T WORK UP TO MY POTENTIAL, AND HOW I DON'T DO MY HOMEWORK, AND HOW I'M REALLY BAD IN ENGLISH. (I JUST HATE MY TEACHER SHE FAILED ME)

WELL EITHER WAY I CAN'T FINISH OR WORK ON THIS STORY UNTILL SUMMER. WHY??? I LOST MY COMPUTER PREVILADGES AND MY IPOD, AND MY BIKING PREVILADGES. I CANT GET ANY OF THEM BACK UNTILL I GET MY NEXT REPORT CARD WHICH IS IN JULY!!! I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT FANFICTION. I'M ON IT FROM 4PM TO 6PM, AND 9PM TO 3AM EVERYDAY!!!!

WELL FORGIVE ME, I JUST HAVE TO TRY TO DO MY HOMEWORK, AND STUFF. I WILL BE BACK THOUGH.

IN THE MEANTIME, KEEP ME UPDATED WITH AWSOME STORIES BY PRIVATE MESSAGING ME.

THANKS FOR READING MY WORK.


	13. I hate you

**Well hey I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Missed me much?**

**Here's the thing I have lost my imagination so I'm going to wing this chapter (mainly due to the fact that I wanna write again.)**

**CPOV**

When I woke up, it was only 4:30 in the morning so I texted Sonny and told her to meet me at the back of her house at 6:30. I was going to give back her book. I already read it. And I do not want a single thing to do with her. I wish that I haven't heard of Allison at all. She is a phony. Why is Allison acting as if she is Sonny if she is Sonny who isn't Allison? I have to get answers from her. I am going to see who she really is.

So at 6:30 I was climbing up the stairs to her apartment when I saw someone leave a baby carrier in front of her house and left. Curiously, I peaked in and saw a child.

**SPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the door bell. When I opened the door, I saw Chad. He was holding my book. And he had a baby with him.

"Chad what is all this? Especially at 6 in the morning?" I asked him. This was really awkward.

"Sonny. I wanted to return this. I am sorry but I did read this. And now, I don't know who you are. Really you really aren't who you make people think you are. Even before you were famous, you really were famous. And now that you became famous, you hid your true self. And to think I though that Allison, one of the best singers I have ever heard of quit six months after her first album quit because she didn't love singing, but quit because of some guy named Jake. I can not think this is you. You are not Sonny. You are not Allison. You are a nobody now." He said as he handed me my book.

"Chad, how could you. And to think I haven't read a single word in your book. I cant believe you. Besides, where did you pick up this child?"

"I saw some dude leave here as I was coming to return your book."

At that moment, I realized that Jake was here, and he abandoned my child. I did the only thing that I could think of. Bring the carrier in, and close the door on Chad's face.

She, Allie, my baby, my child, was with me again. I couldn't believe it. She was mine now. She looked unhealthy. She cried. I cried. I fed her. She smiled. She smiled at me. She grew. I couldn't believe this.

Then I became angry. Jake didn't take care of her. He promised me that he will love her the way that he loved me. So if I break his heart, he will break my heart, and therefore hurt our child. He wasn't even a good enough father to feed her. It's a good thing that we are true. I gave him everything he gave me. Also something that is half of him, and yet he treated it like trash. It was a nine month old child that he forgot to love. And leaves it at my door nine months later to remind me what I did. I wanted to scream. And so I did.

"I hate you. I always will. And you'll never be loved because you you don't know how to be loved. Ahhhhhhhh!"

Just them my mom came in asking me about my screaming. And she saw the child.

"Sonny. Its going to be okay."

"No mom it wont be. I want to be alone. Please mom."

And with that she left.

**Review please and give me ideas plzzzzzzzz**

**sorry for the almost 6 months wait. But keep in mind i still love you all. **


End file.
